fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Han Seoul-Oh
The Attack on Han Seoul-Oh was a unsuccessful mission undertaken by Deckard Shaw to track and kill Han Seoul-Oh in Tokyo as revenge for Han's participation in the events that caused Owen Shaw to become comatose. Background After learning of his brothers current state, Deckard Shaw travels to a military hospital in London where he visits his brother, fighting his way into the hospital and killing multiple special forces, after making amends with his brother, Deckard vows to take revenge and leaves the demolished hospital. Deckard travels to Los Angeles where he infiltrates the office of the Diplomatic Security Service to obtain the files on the "team that crippled his brother", after engaging in a fight with Luke Hobbs, which leads to him becoming bed ridden in hospital after jumping out of a window to save the life of Elena Neves, Shaw travels to Tokyo to locate and kill Han Seoul-Oh. Attack Whilst in Tokyo, Deckard obtained a 1992 Mercedes S-Klasse and observed Han. On the night, Han is forced to flee from his garage with Sean Boswell as they are being chased by Takashi who wants revenge on Han for stealing money from Yakuza. Unbeknownst to Han, he is being tracked on police scanners by Deckard who travels through streets of Tokyo to find Han. After finally locating him in an intersection near the Shibuya district, Deckard turns down a street and T-Bone's Han's car, making it look as if it was an accident caused by running a red light. Deckard steps out of the car, unaware that Sean and Neela are watching him, and leaves Dominic Toretto's cross necklace behind, before calling Dom right as the car explodes, seemingly killing Han. At the same time, Shaw triggers a bomb delivered to Dom that blows up his house and barely leaves himself, Mia Toretto, Brian O'Connor and Jack unharmed. Aftermath While the attack on Han was believed by all to be successful, Han somehow escaped from the wreck and remained underground, allowing his friends and family to believe he had been killed. Deckard returns to the United States to take revenge on the rest of the team, Dom first encounters him after they run their cars into each other in a game of chicken. Shaw then infiltrates Dom's mission to rescue Ramsay and then follows him to Abu Dhabi. Eventually they both return to LA where Dom and Shaw fight on the top of a parking garage. Shaw becomes trapped in the rubble after the garage collapses and is taken into custody by Hobbs. Three years later, Deckard is broken out of prison by Mr. Nobody to help the team stop Dom and Cipher, Deckard eventually makes amends with Dom and the team after saving his son's life and they part ways, with Deckard presumably returning to London. Whilst in London, Deckard reunites with his sister, Hattie Shaw and Hobbs where they undertake a mission to stop Brixton Lore, Deckard eventually tells his sister that he needs to make amends with the people he has hurt, and make up for the things he has done, including killing Han. Appearances *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' *''Fast & Furious 6'' (post-credits scene) *''Furious 7'' *''The Fate of the Furious'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Hobbs & Shaw'' (indirectly mentioned)Hobbs & Shaw writer promises that justice for Han is coming *''Fast & Furious 9'' References Category:Events Category:The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:Furious 7